Godfatherly Love
by Darkiise
Summary: Harry is waiting in his bedroom for his punishment to come.


I hear a crash. I don't go to investigate. He's annoyed at me. I can't say I blame him. I brought it on myself. I should have listened to him but of course I didn't. I let my mind wonder. I can hear him coming up the stairs now. I wonder how bad my punishment will be. He was close to hitting me last time until…

"Harry!"

I stood instantly as he strode into my room. He raised his hand. It collided with my cheek. It wasn't a hard blow, I was still standing. Unhappy by this he hit me again, more power, more force. I fell. My bed creaked for I fell heavy. He hit me once more then I shouted "Stop!" At that he did and just stared at me. I felt a trickle of blood fall from my nose. I went to wipe it away but he stopped me. He got down on his knees in front of me and brought his face close to mine. I was waiting for him to wipe the blood away. I felt it role over my lip. I saw him jolt, something had nerved him. I stared back at him, searching his eyes for some sign of what he was to do next. I felt how close his face was to mind. His breath smelt of wine, it stunk of it. His face, red from anger started to fade to a light pink. He was calming and I was glad to see that. Then he leant forward and licked away the blood. He missed the 'type A' that was on my lips. I opened my mouth so that my tongue could finish the job but his tongue got their first. He let it venture into my mouth and I didn't push him away, I didn't want to anger him again.

I could feel my cheeks throbbing from the pain; my nose had been broke and had gone numb. He then stopped his journey and looked at me.

"Well?" He asked. I knew what I had to do. I ran my fingers through his scraggly brown hair. I pulled him close to me and kissed his nose. I stopped, only for a moment and kissed him gently on the lips. I could feel him itching for more so I immersed myself into it. He seemed to like this and began to join in. The kiss which was in my control was soon in his and he pushed me back on my bed. It wasn't long before he was ripping off my jeans and boxers. He quickly unfastened his own before I could make a break for it. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and pushed his dick in. I would have screamed but he put his hand over my mouth.

"You don't want to be doing that Harry. We don't want to be drawing attention."

I began to cry and he smiled. My arse hurt and there was no way of stopping him. I hand to lay there and wait. I not only hated this situation but I also loved it for some seconds out of minutes the feel of him in me was a good one and for only a fraction of those seconds I wanted more.

After what felt like hours he stopped. Wiping the sweat off his face he pulled out of me and pulled up his trousers. He picked up mine and threw them over me.

"That is all for today Harry. Now, don't anger me again or else."

He left my room. He left me here in this state. How could he? He can't mess around with my emotions like this anymore. I won't let him. He's supposed to be looking after me. He's meant to be the only one in this world who is there for me, truly. But he just sees me as a pain and also a sex toy. I look down on the bed and I see that I have bled. 'Crap' I think and I wonder how I would explain this to my friends. I quickly put on my jeans and replace the bed sheets. I throw the ruined ones into one of the corners in my room. I sit at my desk and look at the picture of my parents. If they were here now then none of this would have ever happened. My eyes then wonder onto the photo next to that. Me, Ron and Hermione, all smiling happily. If only they knew. They would flip. But I can't tell them because I would have no home. Yes, I am sure that Molly would make me stay at the burrow but they would all think of me as different. They would never see me in the same light.

Sirius is meant to be my godfather and now I find him doing this. Weeks I think it has been since he started. That's when Remus left him for Tonks. A big shock for Sirius, finding out his boyfriend was strait after all. I feel sorry for him. My parents dying. Peter Pettigrew getting away with grassing up my parents and his lover left him. But somehow in his head he has convinced himself that doing this to me will make it all better. I drop my head and look at myself. I find myself a disgrace and disgusting. Everyone at school thinks I am brave and a hero but if they saw me when I am here then…

I sit; I wait, for the next day to come along. I know there will be someway that I will annoy him and all this will happen again. I know this because it's been happening for the past 3 weeks. But in a way I know I can stop it. Just stop annoying him and he will stop committing the dirty act. But I won't ever stop pissing him off because a part of me wants it.

My name is Harry James Potter, a hero, a victim.


End file.
